EP-0 392 893 A1 discloses a valve shaft seal including a sealing ring attached by means of a sleeve-shaped holder on a valve shaft guide. The sleeve-shaped holder has a double-folded flange for supporting the valve spring on the side facing away from the sealing ring. A number of tabs engage an annular groove at the radially inside free end of the lowest flange part. This known holder has a complicated construction and is therefore difficult to manufacture. In addition, the tabs are provided at the end of the holder and so the holder easily tilts when relatively short seating areas are provided.
A need thus exists for a seal having a relatively simple and inexpensive holder which ensures a safe and flawless attachment and centering of the seal.